Billy Kaplan
Billy Kaplan is a canon comic character, a lot of his backstory comes from a mix of his Comic canon and the current MCU canon THIS POST CONTAINS ENDGAME SPOILERS History ''I signed up for this, Grandpa. If I die, that's my fault. Stop blaming yourself for everything and let me help!" Origin Billy Kaplan was born in 2004 to, Rebecca Kaplan and Jeff Kaplan, Reformed Jews living in New York Years later, after Avenger's: Endgame, it was revealed that he is the reincarnated son of the Scarlet Witch and The Vison, created by magic. The original Billy Maximoff was killed after only a few months of being alive. The soul of the child traveled and killed the original soul of Billy Kaplan, replacing it with itself. This all happened between civil war and infinity war, making Billy around 12 years old at that time (2016) Billy didn't unlock his powers until he was 13 (2017), by that time he had already met with Tony Stark a few times, due to his mother being Stark's therapist for a few years. Since unlocking his powers, Billy had been juggling studying the mystic arts with Stephen, School and sneaking out at night to be a hero. Infinity War Billy had fought in the New York battle, working with Stephen Strange and Wong. Billy followed his teacher to Titan, determined to keep his mentor and the stone safe, but during the fight he had been Billy had been shooting from afar, focusing on the stone and Strange however during his attempt to help iron man he had been knocked down by one of the moons, effective useless from then on. Billy survived the snap, waking up afterwards, in a panic to what had happened. Later informed, he felt guilty that he had let Strange and the stone slip away. Endgame Billy returned to earth with Neblua and Tony, sustaining himself by using his magic to keep up his bodily functions and avoided eating to allow Tony to eat most of the food. Billy had tried to duplicate the food, however the energy drained from such a spell had not replenished by the food. He reunited with his boyfriend at the time, Teddy Altman, who nursed him back to health and took care of him until he had recovered. During the years after, he and Teddy, lived at the compound. There meeting Kate Bishop, Cassie Lang, Elijah Bradley and Tommy Shepard and forming the Young Avengers, taking on the duty the avengers once held, working to keep peace. It was during the year they both turned 18, Teddy proposed to him. They were planning the wedding before the events of Endgame. Billy and Teddy stayed at the compound as the others traveled around space and time, making sure no one was going to interfere. Billy helped with the After Endgame, Billy took a break from superheroing, focusing on a life with his soon-to-be-husband. That was, until Iron lad (Nathaniel Richards) called for him. Powers and Abilities Powers Billy had gotten his powers from the soul of Billy Maximoff, gaining the mutant abilities inherited from the Scarlet Witch. Billy is able to control and generate many types of magic * Reality Warping[1] Ability to create, mold, and manipulate reality by just thinking about it. Billy is limited in his powers, having to hear the more complicated spells (which are actually usually improvised spells) as he says them, however as time goes on he has more control over them, not needing to recite his spell. Loki calls Billy a Reality Warper Spell Casting #1Spell Casting #2Needs to hear himself cast the spells ** Lightning or Electrokinesis is the ability to create and control electricity. Billy's first power to manifest was his lightning abilities, leading to him almost killing his high school bully. His Lighting powers were his main power set in the first weeks of his superhero carrier until his other powers were needed. Billy almost Killing John Kessler Lightning strikeLighting Bolt (Casting)Knocking out the Wrecking Crew ** Flight Billy can fly using his magic, at first he needed to use his magic as a projectile to keep up his levitation, howver later it is not needed *** Flight Manipulation Billy is able to give other the ability to fly, temporarily Giving Cap the ability to fly *** Transportation disk, magic discs that allow for easy transport for multiple people. Transportation disc #1Transportation disc #2Transportation Disc #3 ** Technology Manipulation. Billy is able to disable electronics and robots Disabling Kang's robots ** Teleportation.[1] Without a limit for distance, Billy can teleport himself and others even doing so far as teleporting Loki from Asgard, opening a portal to the location of Bucky Barnes, and even teleporting Mother from another dimension to his own Teleporting Loki from AsgardTeleporting disc and carTeleporting Kate out of harmGoing to GenoshaTraveling to Wundagore MountainTeleports people in close proximity to himTeleporting Prison vanTeleports spread out team mates *** Portal creation. Opening gateways to people or places. Location portal *** Summoning Billy is able to summon and teleport a version of Teddy's mother out of another dimension Summoning Mother ** Force Fields Billy is able to create force fields to protect himself and others even against strong opponents like Lucy, Molly, Giant Skrull and Wrecker, and he also able to create a bubble shield around Eli to protect him. Defended himself against LucyBilly defending himself against MollyProtected him from giant Skrull with the powers of Giant Man enough so he doesn't dieCreates large force fieldDefend himself against WreckerProtects Eli ** Telekinesis Billy is able to move objects and people with his mind such as attempting to stop Kang, lifting rubble off his team mates and throwing cars at his enemies. Attempting to stop Kang Lifting rubble off Iron LadHurling cars at enemies ** Locality Tracking Billy is able to locate people no matter the distance away they are such as locating Bucky Barnes. Locating Bucky ** Binding Magic Billy is able to bind or stop his targets such as a Skrull, Eli/Patriot and Enchantress. Binding SkrullBinding Enchantress ** Healing He is able to heal almost any target however he can only heal people he really wants to heal. Healing Speed and HawkeyeHealing dying Scarlet WitchHealing Super Skrull ** Energy Manipulation Able to create, absorb and manipulate Energy Billy is able to handle a lot of blasts and energy attacks, however he needs to brace for it or else he will be effected by the attack. *** Energy Burst Billy exples a burst of energy via Magic Energy Burst *** Energy Disabling Billy is able to disable other's energy's, mostly used against force fields Energy Disabling ** Object Manipulation Creating, changing or altering objects Object Construct *** Object Enchantment Able to enchant objects to his will Enchanting his bike *** Object Creation able to create structures and objects at will Wiccan creates Ant-man Statue ** Weapon Summoning BillySummons Staff ** Headcanons Relationships Extra References Category:Characer page Category:Characters Category:Avenger Category:Young Avenger Category:Comic Character __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__